


Resisting Temptations

by transtwinyards



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was in such a pynch mood gods why this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re gonna be late for school,” he said.</p><p>Ronan nuzzled his nose by Adam’s jaw, causing an involuntary shiver to run its course through his body. “Wrong,” he mocked. His breath blew over Adam’s collarbone. “<em>You’re</em> going to be late for school. <em>I’m</em> sleeping in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aplatonicjacuzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/gifts).



Mornings after weekends were always a dread to Adam. If he were honest, _every_ morning was a dread.

Except, of course, when mornings after were spent with the dry heat of his apartment surrounding him like a blanket, and a warmer, softer heat looming behind him. These mornings after,— where Adam would spend his time thinking about how much it would cost him to drive to work today, to avoid arriving practically dripping after school— these mornings were the most dreadful ones, because as much as he hated the heat, he didn’t want to get up. Well, more so than usual, anyway.

Adam stirred and put his unusually cold feet on the rough wood floor. The sheets sighed with his movement, and, hearing this, it proved more difficult to get his mind off the thought of lying back down. Carefully, he got up.

Light streamed into the small window of his small apartment. His mattress was hidden in the shadows so that Adam wouldn’t melt come summer time, but the light was enough to illuminate a meager portion of it.

Ronan Lynch lay spread-eagled on the threadbare mattress, the rough, thin sheets covering up part of his exposed tattoo. The black of his boxers almost seemed to fade into the shadows. His feet were hanging off the edge, toes twitching where Chainsaw’s feathers touched while they both slumbered. His face was pressed onto Adam’s pillow, and it looked peaceful.

Adam never thought he would think of that word in conjunction to Ronan Lynch. It made him feel warm inside, thinking that he’d see Ronan so vulnerable, so exposed, dominating the small, hard mattress in his small apartment. Ronan’s insomniac tendencies miraculously disappeared when he was with Adam, and it made Adam feel even warmer.

He went to his small bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth in front of the mirror of his cracked sink. He thought maybe he could get some cheap coffee if he caught a ride to Aglionby today. Maybe, after school, he could come to Monmouth and get some homework done before heading to work.

Basically, he thought of plans on how to spend more time with Ronan, wrapping his schedule around his boyfriend. As of recent, he was beginning to get used to it.

The door to the bathroom cracked open, and Ronan came in, feet slapping hard on the tiles. He stood by the toilet and did his business. When Adam glanced at him, he saw that Ronan’s eyes were still closed. He saw that Ronan’s five o’clock shadow was got a little darker, he wondered if Ronan’s been doing that on purpose (possibly to piss Gansey off) or if he’s been forgetting to shave. Adam wondered if Ronan liked the look.

After flushing, Ronan bounded out of the bathroom, eyes still closed. Adam washed the toothpaste out with water and put the toothbrush back where he put it.

Finishing his morning routine, Adam walked out of the bathroom to dress up. He saw Ronan sitting on the mattress, picking at a scab by his knee.

He got it from the other day, when he and Adam went grocery shopping (on Gansey’s orders, and on the fact that Adam was due a trip to Wal-Mart). They had loaded their goods into the trunk of Ronan's BMW, and then Adam watched Ronan give the shopping cart a _look_.

Adam had similar marks by his own elbows and knees. He couldn’t resist a smile.

Ronan stood up and walked over to wrap his hands around Adam’s waist. Adam kept his smile intact as Ronan swooped down to kiss him.

“Mmm, minty fresh,” Ronan muttered. Adam let out a laugh.

“Your morning breath is horrendous,” he commented. In retaliation, Ronan huffed out a breath directly into his face.

“You love it,” Ronan replied. Adam scrunched up his nose. Ronan kissed him again. Adam returned it.

He pulled away gently, and found that he didn’t really mind the morning breath, sure. But he didn’t love it. “We’re gonna be late for school,” he said.

Ronan nuzzled his nose by Adam’s jaw, causing an involuntary shiver to run its course through his body. “Wrong,” he mocked. His breath blew over Adam’s collarbone. “ _You’re_ going to be late for school. _I’m_ sleeping in.”

Adam hummed, and then gave Ronan a quick peck before going around him to grab at his uniform. “I could use some motivation in Latin, you know,” he said as he stepped back from Ronan to get more room to change.

Ronan watched him do this openly, and Adam wasn’t the least bit unnerved. Okay, maybe having Ronan watch him slowly slip into his Aglionby uniform was kind of unnerving, but in a good way. It was like reverse stripping.

Ronan took it upon himself to button up Adam's shirt, which was admittedly more unnerving than just letting him watch.

This close, Adam convinced himself that he’s let Ronan closer, that he’s let Ronan done this so many times before. He could convince himself to get to school without giving into the temptation that was Ronan Lynch, clad in nothing but his tight-fitting black boxers, staying inside Adam's small apartment until he decided he’d skipped school long enough.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Ronan whispered, leaning in to give Adam another kiss. Adam held his breath, gripping at Ronan’s wrist so hard, wishing he could transfer all of his want into Ronan, let him store it until there was a more appropriate time. If Ronan could do it with his anger, Adam was convinced he could do it with this.

The kiss lasted longer than expected, and soon enough, Ronan’s phone vibrated somewhere near Adam’s box of a desk. It was Gansey, probably, checking if Ronan was still alive. They broke apart, more breathless than they should be for just a chaste kiss.

Too much, too little. Ronan was a mystery that gave and took, and Adam thought about this contradiction that he felt, thought about how Ronan probably felt the same.

“I’ll see you in World Hist,” Adam said, then grabbed his messenger bag before his will crumbled under Ronan's stares.

**Author's Note:**

> I forced [Nick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi) to give me a prompt from [this](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com/post/129712700345) post and he gave me: _you’re such a bum getting up late all the time but you always greet me by wrapping your hands around my waist and just get dressed already_.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! My tumblr can be found [here.](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com)


End file.
